


Good Behavior and Good Rewards

by SeasonsofLauren



Series: SeasonsofLauren Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choking on dick, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gavin, GTA!AU, GTA!Gavin, GTA!Michael, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, face fucking, sub!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonsofLauren/pseuds/SeasonsofLauren
Summary: "Michael Jones/Gavin Free (Achievement Hunter), Fake AH Crew, Praise Kink, Bottom Michael.Gavin gets kidnapped by a rival gang and uses his silver tongue to cause chaos until a minigun wielding Michael rescues him. Gavin rewards him.Please. :)"Commented by AnimeXIII





	Good Behavior and Good Rewards

"Please Gavin"

 

This was a beautiful sight beneath him. A flushed Michael looking up with glassy eyes on his knees with his cherub face slack with pleasure. It was so easy to wring this look out from Michael, just sprinkle in a few compliments and he was putty in his hands. Gavin wanted to tease him mercilessly, but Michael deserved a reward. 

 

It was all thanks to Michael that Gavin was even here. Gavin had been wandering oblivious and some rival gang, low lives really, had kidnapped Gavin. He was doing okay by himself. His silver tongue was getting him through fine; he was maybe half an hour of sweet talk away from getting out himself, but then the doors slammed open and in came Michael setting every one a blaze with his mini gun. He walked over to Gavin with a wild smirk half caked with blood. Gavin couldn't hold back and kissed him hard. They broke from the rough kiss with gasps. Gavin smirked down at the curly haired man, "I think you've earned a reward, Micoo."

 

That took him to this moment, Michael on his knees covered in blood looking up to him with a hopeful gaze. Michael nuzzled softly into the crotch of Gavin's pants. Gavin took mercy and started to unbuckle his pants, "Are you going to be the good boy I know you are and take your reward?"

 

Michael let out a quiet sigh as he gently, worshipfully kissed Gavin's newly exposed cock. He took it down to the base in one swallow, eyes tearing up.

 

Michael looked up, a gleam in eyes that Gavin knew. Gavin thrusted forward hard. He gently rubbed the curls, "What a good boy for me! Taking everything I give you!"

 

Gavin pulled out slowly, trying to give Michael a little room to breath. As Gavin's cock was in the tip of his lips, Michael dropped his down to the base yet again, gagging on the cock. Gavin keeled over, surprised by the sudden swallowing around him.

 

Michael started to bob his head, taking the cock to the base on each down stroke.

 

He reached his hand down to untuck his cock, trying to relieve a little bit of the building pressure. He looked up to Gavin again, the same look in his eyes. Gavin took handfuls of his curly hair and thrusted deeper. He kept strong, deep thrusts, using Michael's mouth. He smiles down at the gleaming, watery eyes looking up at him, "Good boy! Keep taking it like the obedient little slut you are. Take it all Micoo."

 

A deep groan leaves Gavin as the throat swallows around him. His thrusts grew deeper in and erratic. Michael's teeth slipped, gently scrapping against the cock in his mouth.

 

Gavin groaned as he pulled Michael down to the base, tightly yanking the fistfuls of hair. Michael moaned, or would have if there wasn't anything in his mouth. His hand grew faster, edging him closer, as Gavin started cumming down his throat. Michael followed soon after, loving the total taste of Gavin.

 

Before Gavin could properly surround Michael with the praise he earned, police sirens filled the background noise. Gavin smiled down at him, "Ready do be a good boy again?" He helped Michael up and gave him a soft kiss on the temple once they were both ready, "Maybe we can continue your reward at the penthouse."


End file.
